Season 2 TV Episode 15
"Ah! I'm Half Goddess, Half Demon?!"'' "Aa! Megami to Akuma no Watashi?"'' (ああっ女神と悪魔の私っ?) Aired: July 13, 2006. It is based on chapter 60 of the manga: "Karaoke Hell" In this episode, Belldandy, Urd, Skuld and Keiichi went on a trip to a hot springs resort, since they thought that Belldandy won a contest (which she never participated in). While the three goddesses were bathing in the women's pool, Keiichi was alone and bored in the men's pool complaining about being a man in times like that. Seconds later, Keiichi saw a naked woman bathing in the same pool as him, and found out that she was actually Marller, after staying in shock for a moment, Mara screamed and slapped Keiichi. While Belldandy aided Keiichi, Urd and Marller talked about the loud scream that she unleashed. Marller also explained that her reasons for being there were private business, so she started to drink some sake with Urd, while they remembered not many nice things from the past. When they were about to fight, Belldandy told them to forget that they were goddesses and demons for a day, if they started to fight, she would punish both of them. Unfortunately, it was really hard for them to stay calm while they were together. After the three sisters and Keiichi left, Marller asked Senbei if he got a hold of Urd's hair, this indicates that it was all a trap. Some time later, Skuld was mad at Urd since she broke one of her machines by accident. In an attemp to comfort her, Urd went to the ice cream shop to buy some ice cream for Skuld. Once that she finished buying it, Marller tried to capture her with the help of Senbei, even though she failed at her first try, Marller suddenly put some unremovable headphones that were playing enka on Urd, that obviously made her sleep. Back in the residence, everyone was worried about Urd (even though Skuld didn't want to admit it). Belldandy showed Keiichi and Skuld something that she found: The ice cream that Urd bought. Belldandy tries to see what happened using her powers, and discovers Marller's trap. Skuld shocked by this, went to search for Urd with the excuse that she didn't want her to trouble other people. Meanwhile, Marller cloned Urd and trapped her in an abbandoned arcade. When Urd woke up, she talked to Marller about her plan for a while, then Marller splitted Urd's personalities in half, and each of them went to a different body, creating a complete demonic Urd. Demon Urd posed as the Goddess Urd to get her sisters sealed. She succesfully sealed Skuld, and went after Belldandy. Belldandy and Keiichi were worried about Skuld and Urd, since none of them came back. But when Demon Urd came, she cheered them up a little bit, she also prettended to avoid seeing Skuld in her way back home. Once Keiichi offered to search for Skuld, Demon Urd was putting up her plan to seal Belldandy, but it was really hard for her to do so. On the other side of the town, Goddess Urd freed herself and unsealed Skuld, explaining her what was going on, after that, they both realised that Belldandy was in danger. Demon Urd couldn't get Belldandy sealed, and Keiichi was already back since he forgot his helmet, while Belldandy went to search for it, Demon Urd kissed him. When Belldandy returned and saw this, she bursted into tears, leaving Keiichi running after her and Demon Urd with a small grin in her face. Category:Season 2 Episodes